warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:40kfan/I'm Sorry
Yeah. This is long overdue. I'll be perfectly honest and say that I don't want my entire reputation on this wiki to consist of the words; "mostly tolerable". Of late I had a particularly childish incident in which someone pointed out my own blatant hypocrisy, namely accusing others of wanting to "impress the cool kids" when that's really all I've been doing, and deleted pretty much everything on my user page. I then tried to just blow the whole the off and go back to... whatever I was doing, only to once again be shown just how petty my actions are. As much as I'd love to spend the entirety of this blog ranting that I'm right and the rest of you are wrong, lets face it, you'd still maintain the moral high ground and I'd still look like a complete idiot. So instead of wasting your time, I'm resolved to just apologize for my actions. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for constantly trying to impress the cool kids for no other reason than that, all while denying that was what I was in fact trying to do and hiding behind sarcasm and constant statements of "I don't care", which was bullshit considering I actually cared way to much and constantly craved recognition. Recently I've created articles for that purpose alone, and as a result have left a pile of half-finished articles that looking back I really had no intention of finishing. This wiki already has enough junk in it as is, and I'm pretty disappointed that I added to it. I also want to apologize to a few specific fellow users that I've most definitely offended: *To T42: I'm sorry I constantly made fun of you while you were banned. As I've said, I thought it was what the cool kids were doing even though you yourself were one of my biggest supports on the wiki, and so I dragged your name through the mud for no good reason. *To Khalael: A minor gripe but one I feel is deserving of apology none the less: I'm sorry for completely loosing it when you understandably pointed out that the Visceri had indeed become the Yawn'Worthy. As you said, "enough of that fucking ego". Looking back, I tend to agree. *To Imposter101: You say things how they are, and I didn't really appreciate that, even though it was the truth and you were just making it obvious. Your no doubt reading this and readying the most scathing post imaginable. It's what you do, I get it. To the rest of the wiki, sorry for wasting your time. I do enjoy making articles and collaborating with other users on this site, and I don't want to pack up and leave just because my ego was bruised. I'm probably going to take a break and come back to the wiki at a later date, but when I do... Well, feel free to rustle me to your hearts content if I end up becoming a sycophant or raging egomaniac. Category:Blog posts